Hoʻopunipuni
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: Tag to 1x08 Po'ipo. The immediate aftermath of what happened with Nick Taylor. Steve's left hurt and confused after the mess Taylor caused, wondering why this happened. Danny's trying to provide comfort. Hoʻopunipuni means deceit.


**Hoʻopunipuni**

Tires from a braking car were screeching as they stopped in Steve's driveway. Danny looked out of the window to get a twenty on who arrived at Steve's home, hoping it would be HPD. The cars in the driveway had flashing blue lights and the same coloring as the vehicles used by the force.

"It's HPD." Danny told them after assessing them.

Steve opened the door a bit, checking as well. In an instant he realized that it wasn't who they wanted it to be. The door locks click as Steve quickly shut the door, telling them as he saw how they pointed fire arms at them. "Those aren't cops. Danny, get away from the door." Danny gazed over to him before reacting, moving away from the door.

"Get away from the door." Steve stated, his voice dead calm yet urging them to do as he said.

"Back up. Back up."

Everyone inside Steve's house knew Taylor's people had them pinned down. They would have to fight. "Where are the police? Where is help? Where's help? Help's not coming." "How the hell did they know we're here?" Steve questioned, looking around. "My cell phone's dead."

"Mine too." Kono said.

"I got full bars."

Steve breathed out sharply as he figured out what was going on. "Wait a minute. Taylor's killed your signals and he's cloned mine." Steve realized that he'd been played a guy he had served with. Danny had been right.

"Before, I wasn't taking to 911 operators. I was talking to his team. HPD has no idea where we are." That's what Steve told him team as soon as he realized what must have happened, how Taylor figured out where they were hiding out. Honolulu Police Department has no idea where they are. With a sigh Danny replied.

"I told you that I hated that guy."

Steve glanced at him, remembering what he said to Danny about how happy he'd be that Taylor is on their side should they have to go to guns on this case. How wrong he had been about his former friend who is willing to kill for money. Steve couldn't believe that but it was happening. But this had to come later. Now it was important for them to defend themselves against Nick Taylor and his crew.

"Danny, take the upstairs." Steve ordered, quickly putting a plan together.

This is what he was trained for.

He can deal with this situation. At least, he hoped that he would be able to protect the General, his family and of course his team.

"Chin, get the gas can off the bench in the shed." Steve added, urgently and opened a door to a secret room beneath the stairs ordering the General to do something. "General, bring your family. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay in this room. You understand?"

"Yes." The General and his family disappeared inside the secret room.

Steve knew there would be gunfire soon as Taylor's men had surrounded the house, thereby securing their perimeter, effectively pinning them down. But by no means, this meant this end for them.

Steve still had a couple of moves up his sleeve and sure as hell, he'll use them.

"Let's go." Steve said straightening his shoulder to get ready for the 'battle' with his former friend turned bad guy. Steve took position near the windows in his living room so that he could keep an eye on them; see if they moved in on them.

"Kono, find me some rags."

The commander relayed an order to his teammate who followed instructions, ran off to find the ordered rags so that they'd be able to make Molotov cocktails.

Chin was returning with the gas can in his hand, dropping it off before following his blonde teammate and friend upstairs. "I'm gonna head up with Danny." Steve glanced up for a moment before refocusing his attention on the task at hand.

"Go."

Chin disappeared upstairs.

A creak in the wooden floor alerted them of a possible threat.

Danny and Chin were able to take them out without any problems. Back downstairs, Steve's cell phone started ringing.

Steve answered it immediately only to be greeted by Nick's voice on the other end.

"Agent Atwater was working with us for months. And he was fully prepared to kill the general for money, but he drew the line at his wife and child. I don't share that conflict." Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Nick had planned this assassination attempt on General Pak for months and was willing to go through anyone to fulfil his 'assignment'. Steve silently shook his head, knowing Kono was watching his every move, waiting for further instructions coming from him. He would end this.

"How about you, Steve?" Taylor questioned, taunting him.

"You son of a bitch." Steve ground out between his teeth in anger and betrayal. He was disappointed by Taylor's betrayal.

What had happened to the man he served with in the 'Stan, where had that guy gone?

That man was irrevocably gone, replaced by a greedy, useless, disgraceful bastard, killing people for money.

Blood was boiling in his veins.

Taylor's actions are making him very angry; however, the SEAL was able to push those emotions aside as he talked to his _former_ friend and colleague. "Are you really prepared to sacrifice your entire team and a woman and child for a corrupt general who's killed thousands of innocent people?" Taylor questioned as he surveilled the house using night vision googles.

Steve was angry, hurt but kept his calm.

"I fought beside you, Nick, for years. We were friends."

He confronted the man that was once his friend and was now trying to kill him and his team, all for a freaking payday. In that moment he vowed to take him down no matter what. "That's the only reason you're still alive." Nick told him evilly.

Steve scoffed.

"Give me the general and no one else has to get hurt." Nick Taylor carried on; his voice harsh and very unfriendly, demanding Steve give him the General, give in to his demands. But if he knew Steve, he should know that Steve wasn't the type of a guy backing down from a fight. Not on something like this, anyways. "That is not gonna happen." Steve's voice sounded sure. He would make sure that the General would not end up in Taylor's hands.

He had an assignment and he fully intended to fulfil it.

"Well, then everyone in that house is dead." Nick sounded dead serious.

However, he had definitely underestimated Steve by thinking he would give in easily. He should have known better than to think Steve would cave at the first indication of trouble heading his way. All the while, Steve was busy keeping Nick talking. "What happened to you, Nick?" Steve wanted to know what had happened to Nick to make him do this, betray his country.

"I killed for God and country for years. And I figured it was about time I got paid for it. Five million dollars to keep Pak from testifying." Nick stared to the scope of his sniper rifle to correct his angle, aiming to shoot Steve.

"And I'll cut you in, Steve."

Steve only scoffed when he heard the offer, never considering it.

He wasn't anything like Taylor.

He had honor and integrity. Something that Taylor lacked.

"All you gotta do is put a bullet in him." Taylor continued, unblinking, not a thread of regret in his voice. Infuriated by what was happening, that he trusted a guy that was willing to pay for money, Steve gave back, putting all possible disdain into that sentence, hoping to get the point across.

Never mess with an angry Navy SEAL. "You know what? I'll put a bullet in you first. How's that?" Steve gritted out. Nick only laughed at Steve, thinking this was funny. "Well, I'm glad to see civilian life hasn't dulled your sense of humor." Steve gazed around his living room.

Nick's voice came through the phone again, reminding him of something.

"You trained me, remember? I know your moves."

Steve half smiled.

There were a few moves that he had not taught Taylor, for which he was glad.

"Why don't you come here? I'll show you a couple of moves you missed." McGarrett exchanged glances with his younger teammate as she prepared the cocktails. "You should have taken the deal." Nick threatened.

"By the way, that's a nasty cut on your eye."

Immediately, Steve knew that Taylor would fire at them.

His instincts told him that. In this moment, Taylor ordered his men to scatter around the perimeter and move in. Steve knew Taylor was gonna take the shot because he knew himself.

"Move in."

In the same moment, a shot rang through the air.

Steve and Kono were barely able to move away before glass was breaking. Steve grunted slightly he was hit by shards of glass.

The window shatters as Nick's shot hit the window. Steve and Kono were able to take cover. Had Steve's reaction time only been slightly slower he would have been injured by Taylor's shot. "He's to the north, maybe thirty meters." Apparently, Steve had been able to pinpoint the location of the shooter. The shooter being Nick Taylor. "Stay down." Alarmed and utterly concerned, Steve warned Kono to stay down. He knew that they were lucky that Nick had missed that shot.

However, Steve also knew that it would not happen again.

"He's not gonna miss again." Kono nodded, both of them keeping their heads down. It was eerily quiet.

 _They have to have night vision_ , Steve figured.

In this moment he wished he had night vision goggles as well but to add to his luck they were at headquarters where they kept their guns and ammunition, vests and stuff they needed for conducting raids. He vowed to himself that he would stash some here, just in case. Kono listened quietly, as did Steve.

Short time later, the young woman whispered to Steve.

"They've gotta be getting close." Steve grabbed the waiting Molotov cocktails, saying at the same time.

"This will slow them down."

He threw one to the side as did Kono. The bushes instantly started burning but that was not important right now.

Important was that they would get out of this shitty situation alive and hopefully unharmed.

Heavily breathing, Kono and Steve grabbed their guns and provided cover fire.

Both knew they would soon have a giant problem on their hands.

"Go, Kono, go!" Steve yelled as he fired his gun, knowing he'll run out of ammunition soon and before HPD will get her. "I'm out." Steve called out as soon as his gun clicked, the clicking sound indicating that there was nothing inside the chamber.

Steve called out a warning as he could see the bad guys approaching.

Steve positioned himself so that the wall was protecting him from the bullets flying around. A little while later, Kono's magazine was empty as well, they were left without the possibility of shooting back at the assailants. "I'm out."

"Here they come."

They got ready to take them down silently as they entered the house.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"It was definitely the fall that killed him." Chin stated as he and Danny looked down from the balcony at the lifeless body that lay on the grass.

"It sure was." Danny agreed.

Kono leaned against the wall, gun in her hands, ready to protect her and the others should it come down to it.

What she didn't see was a bad guy sneaking up to her intending on killing her, however, Steve came up behind him, killing him quietly and efficiently.

"Stay here." Steve told Kono. Steve stealthily made his way outside to the lanai. It was dark, Steve could barely see anything. He knew he had to be careful and not underestimate Taylor as his opponent. He had trained him. This is what makes this worse. He thought he could trust him.

But once again he was proven that nothing is as it seems.

He should have listened to Danny.

Now they were in trouble because of him, because he trusted Nick Taylor to be part of the General's security detail. His conversation with Nick silently replayed in his mind and he did everything to push those nasty thoughts away.

He needed to focus.

Within seconds he prepping for the fight with another trained individual, someone who had received similar training to his, had been trained by him.

 _I fought beside you, Nick, for years._

 _We were friends._

 _That's the only reason you're still alive._

 _What happened to you, Nick?_

 _I killed for God and country for years. And I figured it was about time I got paid for it._

 _You know what? I'll put a bullet in you first._

 _How's that? Well, I'm glad to see civilian life hasn't dulled your sense of humor. You trained me, remember? I know your moves._

McGarrett grunted when Nick threw him into the sand and he was landing awkwardly on his back. However, the SEAL was quick in regaining composure and continue hand- to- hand with Taylor. Steve yelled out in pain as the knife sliced through his arm.

"Aah!" Steve could see that Nick was smiling. Panting, the man decided not to give up, not to give him the satisfaction.

There was no way Steve was standing down unless Taylor was down.

The SEAL hoped that Nick hadn't hit any vital arteries.

But now wasn't the time as he felt himself pushed into the sand again. He would not die on his own property, not with his team here. Taylor was not winning this. Survive, and kill the target, namely Nick Taylor. Grunting in pain, McGarrett managed to get a good kick at Taylor so that he stumbled backwards leaving enough time for Steve to grab the gun and putting a few slugs into Taylor's chest causing him to fall backwards into the water.

Steve was now breathing heavily as he got up.

As he was standing a rush of dizziness overcame and he had to fight to stay upright. The dizziness dissipated only slowly. Panting, Steve blinked at a few time to make the black dots in his field of vision disappear.

Far away, the commander could hear sirens wailing nearby.

Steve figured they were on his way here.

"HPD's here." Chin said as he noticed the sounds of sirens in some distance. Apparently the neighbors had heard the continuous gun fire and called the police. Backup was coming. Although Taylor was dead now, Steve had made sure of that. "Chin, Kono, go check on the general and his family." Steve ordered, caring only for his team and the ones he had to protect, even though it wasn't his choice but his job. Steve was glad to see that everyone on his team seemed to be well and unharmed. He breathed a quiet, simple sigh of relief.

A half-smile covering his face conveying just that.

The SEAL was glad to be alive, and more importantly, that his team, his friends, his brother are alive and walking towards him. "You have got to start doing a better job of picking your friends."

Danny had no idea how to convey his relief at seeing Steve relatively unharmed.

Relatively being the operative word.

Suspiciously he eyed the wound on his arm, seeing blood run down his arm in bloody streaks. Yet Steve did not seem to notice his bleeding arm, he was probably running on adrenaline.

Knowing the SEAL and trouble he could get into, Danny automatically assumed the worst possible scenario. Grinning, Steve replied with sparkling eyes: "Tell me about it. I picked you, didn't I?" Danny let out a laugh. Steve looked at his best friend and brother once more, and gave him a thorough once-over to make sure the detective wasn't hiding any wounds.

"Yeah." Danny exhaled softly as he caught view of his best friend.

"You okay?" Danny asked, obviously concerned about the SEAL. "Yeah." Steve nodded, risking a glance at his bleeding arm. Ouch, Danny thought to himself, that's gotta hurt. For now, Steve seemed relatively unaffected by the painful sensation of his bleeding arm. _Damn it_ , he thought to himself as pain was making itself known. It took a lot of control to keep his facial expression normal and not pain-filled.

Steve knew he had been lucky that Nick slashing his arm hadn't slashed open an artery. Because if he had he would be in big trouble.

Then he'd be bleeding out. Right now.

"Buddy, you okay?" Danny came nearer. Mentally, Danny slapped himself. Of course he wasn't okay. It was not every day that the people you thought were your loyal friends turned out to be a no good- gun for hire. At the same time, police cars came to screeching halt in front of McGarrett's home in Pi'ikoi Street.

Blue lights were flickering, lighting up the surroundings.

But Danny and Steve didn't notice.

Danny was busy studying Steve, giving him a once- over, searching for any obvious injuries.

Steve's only reply was a weird grimace that, at least to Danny, seemed a bit pained. The detective let his gaze travel down, now noticing the streaks of blood running down Steve's arms.

"I'm fine, Danny." Steve said, not feeling fine but intending on pushing through until he knew that the General and his family were cared for and he could crash. That was the least he could do. Steve had to talk to Duke Lukela, to point him to the location of Taylor's body. Taylor's body was still floating in the water, where he had ended up after McGarrett had put the bullets in him, taking out the threat.

With a deep sigh, Danny followed Steve who walked towards Lukela.

He watched the somewhat unsteady gait of the man, realizing that he wasn't as fine as he let everyone believe. Exhaling worriedly, the detective went after his friend; Danny Williams knew that despite Steve not saying anything that Steve had to feel guilty for what had happened.

Despite it being out of his control.

But his crazy Neanderthal animal didn't know that.

He would find a way to pin this all on him, him being solely responsible for the mess thereby forgetting that it was him that got them out of this mess as well using smart moves. His best friend and brother was like that, always carrying the weight of the world. Steve walked off to find Duke, ignoring the fact that he was injured, after all he was fine. He was ignoring the fact that the adrenaline was masking his pain and as soon as it wears off he will feel the full extent of his injuries that he had sustained in the fight with Nick Taylor.

But for now Steve pushed the thoughts about his bleeding arm aside.

To focus on other things. Stress- induced analgesia masking the pain. That's what one of the doctors had called it. Adrenaline is an amazing thing, Steve mused. He was aware that at some point the adrenaline would stop flowing and he would eventually crash but not yet, yet was not the time for it.

"Duke." Steve called out as he saw the older man speaking into his radio. Blue lights flickering against the walls of his house, his house now covered in countless bullet holes, smashed windows, all because of Taylor's betrayal. "Steve?" He asked; his face clearly conveying concern for the younger man.

"You alright?"

Steve only answered with a swift nod.

"You're bleeding." The sergeant noted; the Hawaiian's eyes resting on the blood running down his arm, dripping down onto the grass.

"I'll be fine."

Steve shrugged off any concern, as far he was concerned he was fine. Danny groaned exasperated. Leave it to Steve to shrug any and all concern off?!

When he turned around he saw Danny standing there. "Lukela has a point there, Steven. You are losing quite a bit of blood." Danny eyed the blood streaking down his arm in obvious concern. With a sigh, Steve responded to Danny's apprehensive comment, aware that the blonde- haired detective was worried. But there was no need to, Steve _was_ fine. "Duke, Taylor's body is floating in the water." Steve said, pointing in the direction.

"I had to take him out."

Duke only replied with a nod, then deciding to add: "You should get that looked at, McGarrett." referring to the still profusely bleeding arm wound. "He will." Danny assured him, "I will personally see to it." Danny added. Steve threw him a look he was unable to decipher. Despite all, Steve was glad to have Danny hovering over him. It provided a sense of security.

Well, as fine as he could be considering the circumstances.

Danny heaved a deep sigh.

"Come on, you stubborn Neanderthal animal:" Danny took his arm and led him away from the crime scene and to the road. There was an ambulance waiting for them. The blonde was surprised and shocked that Steve accepted the help so readily. Out of a sudden, Danny Williams felt the larger man stumble against him.

His attention on that was instant.

Steve willed away the unexpected and unforeseen onslaught of dizziness rushing over him, causing him to stumble against Danny who, of course, instantly picked up on it. The dizziness was still there, blurring out his surroundings.

In that moment, he was glad that his partner was with him.

On him, he could rely.

Danny he can trust, with his life. Danny would _never_ betray him like that.

Never.

"Whoa, Steve." Danny exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks.

Being forced to use both hands Danny softly yet determinedly took Steve by the shoulders to steady him he took a gander at the man's face. "How much blood have you lost, Steve?" Danny gasped, in this very second deciding that Steve would need to see the friendly medics from that ambulance waiting

"Be honest, Steven." Danny added, shocked at how pale his partner was.

This had to be blood loss, had to be. There was no other viable explanation. In concern, Danny eyed the wound on his arm, it was still bleeding. "Steve, you are still bleeding from the knife wound." Steve felt himself tremble slightly.

"It's not too bad." Steve mustered a weak smile.

Steve's legs were feeling kind of wobbly.

Steve focused on looking at Danny, yet the feisty Jersey implant swirled in and out of focus.

No matter how many times he blinked his eye brows.

Steve felt sweat dripping down his face, he sucked in a sharp breath as he suddenly jostled his injured arm.

Pain crept up his arm; he suppressed another sound coming from his lips.

Steve could deal with this.

He had been through worse than this, this bit of pain he could deal with. "Steve, what's wrong, is the adrenaline finally wearing off? Are you finally admitting that you need help?" Danny's voice cut through the thick fog invading his brain. Steve heard Danny talking but couldn't comprehend it. Maybe Danny was right and he was indeed crashing. "Buddy, talk to me." Danny urged him, seeing that Steve struggled.

 _Mind over matter._

No hospital until everyone else, in this case General Pak and his family, was looked after.

Feeling Danny's eyes on lingering on him Steve blocked any and all attempts on answering any questions about his state, thinking he could halt the impeding crash with sheer willpower. Which he can't, Steve knew that. "Danny, I …"

"I will get the medics." Danny said resolutely, Steve definitely looked like he was about to fall.

"You, let's go. Sit before you fall, Steve." Danny led him to the house's walls, leaning Steve against it. To his astonishment, Steve did not even resist, had given up fighting Danny on whether or not he need medical assistance. Right now it seemed like he did need it. Danny shook his head, not at all agreeing with the SEAL's assessment, knowing he had to do some persuading before getting Steve help.

It would be much easier if Steve simply accepted help every once in a while but apparently Steve had other plans, admitting defeat, even when it's totally legitimate like it was in this situation, was not Steve's thing.

" 'm fi …" Steve started to resist.

"Don't." Danny interrupted him sharply. "Do not say that word in my presence. You are anything but. You are crashing. Let me get the medics, so that those medical professionals can take a look at you." Danny ranted, waving his hands around to underline to necessity of Steve undergoing medical treatment. "Danny, it's just a flesh wound. I've had worse." Steve tried again, yet his voice was lacking insistence and strength. "It's just a flesh wound, he says." Danny rolled his eyes, annoyed that his stubborn partner stubbornly refused medical help. "Your just a flesh wound is bleeding pretty heavily, Steven." The Jersey detective added, with a glance at the blood streaking down his arm. "Danny." Steve tried to interrupt.

"Listen, Steve. You will get that bleeding wound treated and that before you pass out from blood loss." Danny insisted. As the ranting went on, Steve seemed to shrink a bit; his breaths came out a bit quicker than before.

"You, ambulance."

Danny pointed towards the emergency vehicle. "Fine, I'll do it, happy?"

"Happy, no but glad you decided to take my advice." Danny patiently replied.

Steve relented as another wave of dizziness overcame him and for a few seconds it went dark around him.

"Can you stand?" Danny questioned, concerned.

Steve nodded, not saying anything. "Good, let's try then." Danny helped him up, steadied him when the SEAL stumbled against him, "You're okay. I got you." Danny murmured quietly. "Just another few meters then you made it." When the medics were close enough to be called over, Danny called over to the medics of the second ambulance, to get Steve some help.

"Boys, I got another one for you."

Steve shot him a look, clearly not agreeing. But he clearly felt that he was about to crash. The adrenaline crash was coming and soon.

Breathing heavily, Steve momentarily closed his eyes, trying to get the debilitating dizziness under control.

The world seemed blurry.

Steve tried to make out Danny but his face blurred out of focus, moving in and out of focus. "Steve?" Danny questioned as he felt the larger man stumble against him. Danny understood that it was it.

Steve was crashing from one of his adrenaline rushes.

It was only a matter of time and when it happens, Danny will be by his side to catch him.

Steve's arm had started throbbing unrelentingly and continually.

The knife wound seemed to be deep and it actually _was_ painful, not that Steve would admit to it, at least no willingly. "I'm fine." Steve gritted out, almost pitching to one side as another bout of dizziness hit. For a moment, everything seemed woozy, to be moving around him. Steve squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make the dizziness go away. Danny sighed suppressed; the blonde detective from Jersey knew how much trouble Steve had with admitting that he needed help.

"Even you can't prevent these adrenaline crashes from happening, even when you're Super SEAL. It's okay to accept help, Steve." Danny uttered in a soft but definite, no-nonsense voice, laying it out there for Steve to understand; as he watched Steve's face expressions change.

Steve shuddered, trembled slightly.

 _Sure, that's what you've been telling me for the past fifteen minutes._

 _Though I am not inclined to believe you considering you look like you are about to pass out any second from now._

Steve took a deep, calming breath as he tried to regain his senses and take control of the situation. "I am not crashing, not yet." Steve insisted, still leaning against the wall. "If you are not crashing, then why these dizzy spells, the shivering and the trembling hands, not to mention the fact that you're bleeding?!" Danny motioned to his arm. Steve's mouth formed a shocked 'o', "I, uh, guess, I forgot …" Steve mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "With everything that's going on … Taylor …"

At the mention of the name of his former friend, Steve turned away from Danny.

Unable to look him in the eye.

He then remembered that the whole mess was his fault to begin with.

Taylor had been his friend, and he had betrayed them. Damn it, he should have trusted Danny's instincts. "Shoulda trusted your gut, Danny." Steve muttered quietly, surprisingly agreeable. Danny frowned at the sudden change of demeanor.

"Where's that coming from, babe?!" Danny questioned softly, frowning at the paling SEAL in front of him, now noting the red blotches on his skin, the traces of wetness on his cheeks. " 's just that we went into this situation based on …"

Danny suddenly realized what this was about.

Guilt.

Big, fat guilt.

"Steve, listen to me. This is not your fault. What happened today was not your fault. It was out of your influence."

"I trusted him, Danny."

"I did. He was my friend and he betrayed me, betrayed our country. And for what?" Steve shook his head, still could not believe it, really.

"A payday." Steve paused, not seeing the blood running down his arm or that his arm had started throbbing immensely. He simply shut the pain out. "I served with him, he had my back. What happened? I … just can't …" Danny breathed out a sigh. So this was the aftermath of Taylor's betrayal and Steve was struggling to understand how it had come to that.

"Why couldn't I see that?"

"See what, Steve?" Danny asked, voice serious.

Steve glanced at him, his voice shivering a little. "That he went off the rails, went from being an honorable team guy to this … this …" He couldn't end the sentence.

Danny blew out air, not sure what to say to Steve in this situation, not sure if there _was_ a right thing to say.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

The medics dash over to them hastily, the medical emergency kits on their shoulders.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Help for Steve is on its way, that is if he accepts the help. "He's got a long gash on his arm in a fight with _that_ traitor which is now bleeding."

"Steve?"

Steve looked up, seeing two medics standing in front of him, as well as Danny.

"Let them take a look at you." Danny ordered him.

Furrowing his brows Steve simply nodded. "I am fine." One of the medics hid a barely suppressed chuckle at the insisting reply of the injured man trying to them he was fine while there was blood dripping down his arm, neither of the two men seemed to take notice. "Sure." Danny huffed, in an annoyed tone. "Just for once do as I, as _they_ , the qualified medical personnel, say, Steven. You look like you're going to faceplant any minute now."

The detective was fully aware of the fact that the SEAL was not fine, so to speak.

The knife wound kinda said it all, as did the blood dripping from it.

It seemed to be pretty deep, with some tissue damage, and it was bleeding profusely causing McGarrett to lose a significant amount of blood.

"Steve?" Danny asked, trying to get the man's attention, not at all liking the man's pale complexion.

"How did you acquire that wound, commander?" The medic tending to his injured arm questioned. "Huh?" Steve had no idea what had been asked of him. He'd been spacing in and out for some time now. "Commander?" The medic diverted his attention to the altered level of consciousness his patient was displaying. It was obvious that there was a decrease in alertness which was definitely disconcerting.

Turns out Super SEAL has hit his wall and was now feeling the effects of blood loss.

"How's he doing?"

Danny eyed Steve worriedly, having seen the worried expression on the medic's face. Apparently something was off, Danny was good at catching those small hints of nonverbal converswation. "His decreasing state of alertness is concerning, it is very likely that it's due to the blood loss." He motioned to the bleeding wound which his colleague had started treating, in an attempt to slow down the bleeding. It seemed to work because the bleeding seemingly slowed down.

"But the gash is definitely gonna need stitches."

That, of course, caught Steve's attention.

"Don' need stitches."

Danny plainly huffed.

Of course Steve would say that. Danny, however, shook his head definitively at Steve as if saying _Nope, you're definitely getting stitches, regardless of whether you want to or not._

Steve glared at Danny which the Jersey detective countered with his usual rants.

"If anyone needs stitches right now, it's you buddy. Your blood's dripping all over the floor."

Sure enough, blood spatter is covering the sidewalk. Danny says soothingly, running his hand down the clammy arm, the blood- clad arm once again catches his attention. While the injury itself may not have caused a lot of damage, the blood loss had an impact on Steve, particularly his blood pressure which Danny assumes is quite low by now.

Steve grimaced weirdly.

While one of the medics gathers information pertaining the commander's condition, the other connects the cardiac monitor to keep an eye on Steve's pulse, blood pressure and pulse oxygen. "THis is really not necessary." Steve insisted. "You lost a lot of blood, Steve. Just let the medics work, please?" Danny stood a few steps away, eyeing their every move and keeping an eye on Steve. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Steve huffed in reply but let them work.

The blood pressure cuff constricts around Steve's arm. A short time after the pressure is released with a sigh.

The reading, however, seems to be not what the medics had hoped for. "Commander, your pressure is a bit lower than I'd like it to be so what I would like to do is start an IV to push some fluids if that's okay with you." The medic looked at his patient, waiting for his consent. "Fine." Steve shrugged, seemingly uninterested in the medic's administrations, in his own world.

The dark-haired medic grabbed one of the bags and searches for the IV kit. Fast and smoothly, the medic established an intravenous line so that they can push fluids.

"What is it?" Danny interjects panicky, or on the verge of becoming so.

"His blood pressure is a bit low." One of the paramedics explained to Danny who was warily eyeing the blood pressure cuff as it sighed when the pressure was released. "We are giving him fluids to compensate the blood loss. Still, he needs to go to the hospital so that a doctor can take a look at him." Danny nodded, had already expected this. "We understand." Steve seemed to be deep in thoughs, only Danny putting a hand on his uninjured arm snapped him out of his reverie.

"You up for going to the hospital, buddy?" Danny glanced at him, slightly concerned at the paleness of Steve's face.

"I, uh, fine." Steve murmured, not really putting up a fight, all of a sudden.

Danny furrowed his brows in concern.

This was unlike the Steve he knew. Normally, he'd be insisting not to go to the hospital at all and now he is agreeing to go without much of a fight? It just seemed off, not like him.

"Then let's get to the hospital." Danny said softly. Then they were on their way to Tripler Army Medical Center. During the trip to the hospital, Steve's been conscious pretty much all throughout the trip to the hospital. Yet, Danny knew that his partner had lost blood that would need to be replaced, if not with blood then with fluids.

When they arrived at the emergency department, there was a lot going on. Instantly Danny saw that there were a lot of patients.

Danny watches a triage nurse whisk Steve away, to the nearest treatment room after taking one look at him. Danny followed them, not even thinking about leaving Steve alone right now. "You can't go in there." A nurse tried to stop him from entering the exam room but the patient's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Just let him tag along." Steve mumbled, eyeing Danny pointedly.

"If not he'll annoy the hell out of you, believe me I know." Steve locked eyes with Danny. Besides he's family." Danny gazed at Steve, shocked and at the same time deeply humbled at Steve's statement.

 _I love you, buddy._

Steve's eyes told him. In the short time the detective had known the SEAL he had developed a deep, brotherly bond with him. It felt as if they knew each other for ages even though they only met a year ago, when Steve had returned to catch his father's killer.

 _Right back at ya, buddy._

 _I love you, too._

Danny stood in the corner of the exam room as the doctor conducted his exam on Steve. "Now be a good boy and let the doctor do his work."

"Not arguing here, Danno."

Out of a sudden feeling somewhat tired Steve leaned his head back, trying to relax whilst waiting for the doctor.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

The next day, Steve and Danny were part of the transport detail that was responsible for getting the General and his family to Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam/ Hickam Airforce Base where a C-130 waited for them, to take them to wherever he needed to go in order to testify and admit to the crimes he committed. As Danny and Steve watched the military transport take off, their conversation seemed to head towards a more sinister matter. Danny noticed that his best friend and partner was quieter than usual. Then, out of nowhere, the SEAL spoke, telling Danny what was on his mind.

Yesterday, he hadn't wanted to talk about it. "I should have known." Steve was suddenly very interested in the ground. Danny suppressed a sigh. He knew this had been bothering Steve since it all happened.

"No, no, you shouldn't have." Danny started, stopping suddenly.

"Look at me, Steven." At the use of his full name, Steve glanced up, confusion painted on his face. "How could you have known?"

"You knew."

Steve pointed out, still struggling to accept what had happened. _I almost got you all killed. If you had been in that first vehicle, the one that had blown up, then I wouldn't know how to cope knowing it is entirely my fault. I trusted Taylor and look where it got us._

Steve felt guilty.

Remembering what Danny had said.

He almost did take a bullet in order protect this General Pak. And not only that, their transport detail had been the problem, not the choke points or the roadside demonstrations. It had been one, no more, people on that transport detail. How could he do this? Steve still couldn't believe it. Now that the immediate danger was over, it all slowly sunk it.

It had been his fault.

He should have noticed something was up with Taylor, that he was not the same man as before.

Danny saw the myriad of emotions flickering over his partner's face. It was kicked puppy- face, showing him that Steve was harboring massive feelings of guilt. "No, I suspected." Danny countered. "Big difference. The view was different from where I was standing. This guy Taylor was your friend."

 _I still should have ..._ Steve couldn't help but think.

Danny continued, explaining to Steve that he shouldn't feel guilty for what Taylor had done. It was Taylor's doing, not Steve's. "Yeah, that's why I should have seen it." Steve muttered, disgusted. Danny shook his head, resolutely. "He used that to his advantage." Danny said. "You couldn't have known. Like I said, I had an ill feeling about Taylor, there was something about him that was off- putting. But he was your friend, one of your SEAL buddies." But Danny was interrupted.

"He is not my friend, and he doesn't deserve to be called a SEAL, not after what he's done."

Danny only nodded after hearing how strongly Steve felt about this.

After that, both Danny and Steve fell silent as they made their way over to Danny's Camaro. Danny unlocked the Camaro, both got in. Steve escaped a suppressed hiss as he bumped his arm.

Danny shot him a glance but decided not to say anything.

For a change, Danny was driving. But only because he refused to let Steve drive with that wound and surprisingly fast, the SEAL had caved and agreed to let Danny drive the Camaro.

At an attempt to lighten mood, Danny locked eyes with Steve, saying: "This is really, really good news. I mean, you are a human being."

Steve simply glared at him.

"This is good news to me, because I had no idea." Danny continued. With a sigh, Steve admitted something: "Well, you got good instincts, partner." _He was right about Taylor. I ..._ "Hey, no more of that, Steven." Surprised Steve gazed at Danny. How could he have known about the guilty feelings once again making themselves known?

Steve had no idea.

"I know you and your faces, babe. They're like an open book."

Danny shrugged as he maneuvered the car across the air field to the exit. Steve huffed. "And that, Steven, was kicked puppy face and constipated look at once, ergo ..." Danny did not finish the sentence.

"Fine."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, staring out the window. After some silence one of the men broke it, asking: "Longboards on me?" Steve tossed Danny a glance, waiting for the detective's answer. "Absolutely." Danny replied, though thinking Steve's offer might be a fishy.

Considering how he always forgets his wallet, make that convienently forgets his wallet.

"Can I see your wallet, please?"

"Last time you offered to buy me a drink, you conveniently left your wallet and I got stuck for the You don't have your wallet, do you?" Danny gazed at Steve for a moment.

"It's like I said, you got good instincts, Danno."

"Steven!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

Then again, he probably should have known it.

But it didn't matter anyways, Steve was his friend, his brother and pretty damn lovable, no matter how often he 'accidently' left his wallet at home.


End file.
